


lil' touch

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: The Mysterious Prophet Woz visits Sougo in the middle of the night.





	lil' touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oh!GG's "Lil' Touch".
> 
> Thanks Lucy and Guava, as always. You're the reason why I write~

Sougo woke up startled when his bed creaked and sank with the additional weight. He turned to the side and saw Woz's smiley face centimetres away from his. 

“My Lord”.

“Aaah!” Sougo screamed way too loudly and sat upright. Woz covered his mouth with his free hand and smirked. “Woz, what are you doing here?”

“I thought that perhaps you couldn't sleep and decided to help my Lord”.

“Well, I WAS sleeping...” Sougo stopped for a minute and cringed. “Are you stalking me? This is creepy as hell, Woz”.

Woz closed the space between their bodies in the already small single bed and touched Sougo under the sheets.

“Aah, you are naked!” Woz chuckled and his cheeks went red. “You're truly my Oma Zi-O!”

Woz's hand crawled to Sougo's nether bits and his delicate fingers wrapped around Zi-O’s stiffening cock. He gave it a firm squeeze and Sougo let out a high-pitched moan.

“Hmm...” Woz purred, lost in thoughts. 

“What is it? Is it too small?” Sougo shrieked.

The prophet ran his thumb over Sougo’s lower lip and shushed him.

“It's absolutely flawless. As expected from my Lord. A cock fit for a King”.

Woz moved his hand up and down the shaft, through Sougo’s trimmed bush and played with the boy’s balls. Sougo thought about his uncle catching them in the act and bit his lip. It would be so awkward and so hot at the same time… He almost wanted it to happen. Woz silenced Sougo with a kiss and plunged his tongue deep down his Lord's throat. Sougo swallowed Woz's saliva as much as he could between gasps. Woz surely knew how to take a man over the edge.

“Aaaaah!! Woz, please…” Sougo heaved.

Kamen Rider Zi-O arched his back and came all over Woz's hands. 

“It's an honour, my Lord” he lapped Sougo's cum off his fingers. The Rider smiled: no one had ever touched him as passionately as Woz had. Sougo wished to see Woz naked, wished to suck his cock until he explodes in his mouth. Sougo knew that he had to thank Woz for the special night.

“When I'm King, I will make you my advisor”.

Woz sighed and got on his feet. Sougo saw that the prophet’s coat had a wet spot where his cock would be. He walked to the window and unlocked it. The cold night breeze licked Sougo’s nude skin and he pulled the sheets over his chest.

“Not enough” Woz whispered over his shoulder. “I want to be your concubine. I want to pleasure my King, kneel between your legs and rule the world with you”.

Somewhere in the shop, a clock announced it was midnight. Woz vanished like he always did and Sougo started to question his sanity. Was it all a dream? He touched his penis and it was damp. Sougo rolled to the side and found Woz's scarf on the edge of the bed. He inhaled the man’s earthy scent and closed his heavy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the start of something big? Who knows...


End file.
